hayatexbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Tsukishima Minori
Tsukishima Minori (月島みのり) is a sword-bearing student at Tenchi Academy. Her shinyuu is Hoshikawa Claire. She has two younger siblings, a little brother and a little sister named Mamoru and Honami. Character Minori is enthusiastic, diminutive, and loves to eat. She eats a great deal and certificated big eater. She especially loves to eat candy. Her body might small in size but she had great physical strength. Minori is very fast, she can be as fast as anyone in the top ranks. She's also excellent fighter, her fighting ability is certainly on the same level as the other student council members. In case point, at Mountain Hike arc Minori manage to hold her fight with Miyamoto whose go all-out against them and without getting her tracksuit blackened by Miyamoto. She is simple-minded girl and unable to think something complex but she's is sharp girl that notice so many things during the fight despite eating a lot while at it. She wields a very long sword that almost taller than she is and she's wielding it in one-handed. Minori is tasked in battle with making up for the deficiencies of her shinyuu, Claire, a charge she does not at all mind because all she need to do is just become strong enough to protect Claire. She doing hoshitori for money to purchase her favorite sweet and snack. She aims to build a campus made of candy if they manages to defeat Amachi and Miyamoto. Endeavors Volume 1 *Sits at a cafeteria table with Claire, Akira and Sae. Volume 3 * Watching Miyamoto from window, she's agreeing and following Claire plan about their summit challenge. Volume 4 * Her Swordbearer Register file appears on page 60. Volume 5 * She and Claire fight their summit battle against Amachi and Miyamoto. They are introduced by Tatewaki (19-23), receive their weapons (25), and take their positions (31). She's telling Amachi what her intention with this summit battle which is to make whole school from Candy (36). She moves according to Claire scheme, so she's after Miyamoto instead of Amachi to create opportunity for Claire schemes. But Amachi is unfazed by this attack (54-56). She's trying to save Claire from being spinning around by Amachi only to be stopped by Miyamoto. The Tsukishima/Hoshikawa pair is struck down simultaneously to end the fight and song (82-84). * Upon receiving the final blow, their white uniform automatically turns black, signifying her demotion from the Shirofuku (87, 89-91). When they about to leave since Claire want to redo her nails, Amachi reminds them about "penalty game" (92-94). * Their penalty game is thirty laps around 400 meter track, this of course mean nothing for her but something for Claire. Claire seems ready to quit the Hoshitori, suggesting Minori find a new shinyuu, but Minori's unwillingness to pair with anyone else persuades her to continue (109-115). Volume 6 * Minori happen to rescue Miki from the A-Team's captivity (90). Since Miki gave her some candy, Minori just brought her along. Volume 7 * Overeating herself at barbecue party and had an unspoken eating duel with Hayate that make them choking themselves with meat (62-63, 75-76). * Attends Akira and Sae's exhibition duel against the Sid/Nancy pair (168). Volume 8 * Appears in the Drama CD extra. Volume 9 * On Christmas Eve, Claire takes her around to participate in various holiday eating challenges (11-13). Minori is using her prize money from eating challenge to buy manicure for Claire. Relationship Hoshikawa Claire: Unexpectedly, they share deep friendship or bond despise she's being bribe with candy by Claire so Claire could keep using her but she's very loyal toward Claire. However, Claire also appreciate Minori loyalty too by staying with her so Minori won't quit Hoshitori. Sae jokingly called Minori as Claire's dog when Minori called Miyamoto as Kaichou's dog. Which is true since she always following Claire around everywhere and do what Claire ask her. Gallery Tsukishima Minori.jpg Minori.jpg Tsukishima-Minori.jpg Minori Sword.jpg|Minori Sword Minori-Tsukishima.jpg Category:Characters Category:Shirofuku Category:Tenchi Academy students Category:Heaven Sword Category:Tenkuu Dormitory